Brian's Omegas
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Leaving his two Omegas behind was the hardest thing Brian ever had to do. But as the Alpha, it was his job to protect them. By doing that, he didn't expect to find another Omega to take under his wing. Carter had no way of knowing that a predatory Alpha had just locked him in his sights. A/B/O. Slash. Dom/Brian/Vince/Carter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was working on the last few sections when I heard the news about the tragic loss of Paul Walker. Needless to say, I set it aside, but after the shock wore off- and there's still some of that- I realized that I needed to see this through. ****Paul was an inspiration, and he'll live on in his work and in our hearts. I'm going to remember Paul as he was- kind, bubbly, outgoing, and a smile to light up the world. I was looking at this story and thought, "What better way do I have to honor him than this?" This story is a happy one, with Brian and the three men that love him most in the series, and that to me seemed like as good a way as any to celebrate Paul and his life.**

**With that said, this was a request I took up the challenge of quite a while ago. It was given by Mcdanno_fan5 on the DT's Garage group on LJ. I hope you like how this turned out as much as I do. It wasn't **_**quite **_**what was requested, but it took on a life of its own, as so often my stories do. Thanks to my beta readers for all the support, especially to finish up the end- we're taking it one day at a time together.**

**This one is dedicated to all of you. We'll mourn together and celebrate Paul's life together. RIP Paul Walker- the world is lesser without you.**

* * *

Miami. Brian got out of his Skyline- the same he'd found in a junkyard on his trek from LA that was now an unstoppable machine. He couldn't wait for Dom and Vince to see it. At the thought of his Omegas though, Brian frowned. He hated being away from them, and hoped beyond hope that they had found themselves safe down at the house in Baja.

He had tried calling from payphones along the way, but he had yet to get through. It made him nervous. However, Harry- his former boss from Racer's Edge- assured him that he hadn't heard anything about them being arrested, though he also hadn't heard from the men themselves. Not even Mia knew anything.

Despite Brian's Alpha instincts yelling at him, telling him to book it in the other direction and go to Baja and find them himself, he knew he had to stay the course. The last thing he needed was to get caught and hauled in. There would be no one to watch his Omegas then, and _that _he couldn't tolerate.

He could practically hear Dom and Vince griping over that thought- how they didn't need their Alpha hovering over them. Of course they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. They were both strong independent Omegas after all- which was something that had drawn Brian in in the first place. However, that didn't change his instincts to protect what was his, to care for those he promised to take in.

Brian could have kicked himself. Taking care of them… Yeah, he'd really been doing that when he'd continued to allow them to hijack semi-trucks. _Nice going O'Conner, _he told himself, and not for the first time either. It had seemed so perfect at the time- a brilliant arrangement that his Omegas had been pulling off for months, along with their crew of Betas.

It was unusual to find Omegas in leadership positions, but not unheard of. Sure, they could be submissive in nature, but they were also aggressive when they wanted to be. That was the way it had to be though, with so many considering the rarer Omegas precious prizes to be won- the males especially, who would fight against suitors, often physically, to have them prove their worth as mates. All Omegas though would only submit to those they found to be worthy of that submission.

Brian had made an impression on his Omegas as soon as he showed up at a street race shortly after getting to LA. He'd been a drifter most of his adult life, street racing being both a passion and a way to survive. Occasionally he would settle for a while, take up a job in a local garage or such. He had decided he liked LA, getting a job at Racer's Edge. When he spotted the likes of Vince and Dom, he was _very _glad he had decided to stick around.

The first to throw down had been Vince, always the hothead and never one to back down. The second Brian had shown interest in the pair, he'd taken a swing. His strength had only served to turn the Alpha on more, and he found himself hanging around the Toretto store on his lunch breaks, and going to all the races.

It was only a matter of time before Dom tested him out too, although it took a bit longer. While Vince continued to scrap with him every chance he got, it had seemed Dom was content to hold back and make assessments of a non-physical nature. Then, out of the blue, when Brian had delivered a parts order to DT's, Dom hauled off and slammed him against a wall.

The fight had been surprisingly equal, and they only stopped when neither of them could stand anymore. Panting on hands and knees, Brian watched Dom roll from his side onto his back. His dark brown eyes found Brian's before tilting his chin back, exposing his throat. He'd decided Brian was worthy enough to be his Alpha should he want to be.

Watching his best friend and lover roll over for the Alpha, Vince had been torn. He hadn't been ready to find a mate, but he couldn't deny he felt the same pull to Brian that Dom did. As Brian rubbed his nose under Dom's chin, moving to nuzzle his neck, Vince approached cautiously. The blonde looked at him, eyes narrowed, and _growled_.

Dom met his friend's gaze, giving him a slight nod of encouragement, and Vince ended up on his knees in front of the Alpha. Their eyes met- ocean and sea foam- and the brunette exposed his throat. He and Dom always jumped in headfirst together, trusting the other implicitly, and this would be no exception.

Everything seemed to move at blinding speeds after that- Brian being brought onto the team for the hijackings, becoming a force to be reckoned with at the street races, being claimed and becoming mates. His Omegas had been everything he could have hoped for and more, and being away from them was killing him inside.

If only he hadn't needed to run. Their last heist had gone extremely bad, however. It had been during Race Wars- which they had been cleaning up at- but it was a load they couldn't pass up. It would be enough to add to their total that the team could call off the daring thefts and retire somewhere tropical.

But the Alpha never counted on Vince getting hurt, or the driver being armed. It was lucky they had all gotten out of it in one piece- especially his gruff Omega who could have been shot or torn up worse than he'd been. As it was though, they had to run, before the law caught up with them.

Letty and Leon went one way, and Jesse had thankfully been ill and had stayed at Race Wars with Mia. That only left the mated trio, and Brian had a hell of a time convincing his two Omegas to run to Baja without him. The Alpha had won out in the end, promising to join them, or call for them, when the heat was down. Taking off across the country, drawing the heat to him, was the best way he'd known to protect his mates. Which was how he found himself in Miami.

The cars lining up to race pulled his attention back to the present. There were some great looking rides and Brian wouldn't mind testing the Skyline against some of them. A black male approached, a Beta by the scent of him, with a large grin on his face. "You must be Bullet," he said.

Brian only grinned.

* * *

Being who he was, it wasn't hard for Brain to get in with Tej- the Beta who ran the races in Miami- and his misfit crew. He enjoyed their company and their presence helped to keep his mind off his still MIA Omegas. With the racing scene like it was there, and a free room behind Tej's Garage in the form of a houseboat, Brian figured he'd be able to stick around for a bit. If anything, he could build up some more capital to help his family start over once they reunited.

Suki and Tej were a big help filling him in on all the action going on in Miami. Where to go, who to know, and who to stay away from… So naturally, he heard all about one Carter Verone- a drug kingpin who just happened to be an Omega.

Now, that wasn't to say Omegas couldn't- and didn't- hold places of power, but there were plenty of stereotypes about Omegas- hell, for Alphas too for that matter. There were people who were prejudiced, or the types who believed in the outdated nonsense that an Omega's place was in the home. It made Brian angry just thinking about it.

If anything, Omega males in particular were more capable than most Betas, because of the way their instincts worked. They were fighters- had to be in order to make a potential mate prove they were worthy enough to be a father to their pups. And certainly a person's status had no reflection on their aptitude in various skills or their intelligence. Omegas were just as diverse in nature as an Alpha or Beta.

To say that Brian was intrigued though by an Omega that held such power and sway within a city would be right on point. He was curious about Carter, no doubt, and decided he wanted to meet him. Suki had pointed him in the direction of a club the man owned, Pearl. So, in the best pair of jeans he had and a slightly fitted white tee, the Alpha took a drive down there one night.

Pearl was a bit on the exclusive side and Brian realized he was more underdressed than he thought when he noticed the cue outside. There was nothing to be done about it though, as he hadn't brought much with him when fleeing LA and he didn't exactly have the cash to be wasting on clothes with all he'd had to do to his Skyline.

The thought of waiting in a line didn't much appeal to him, and so he decided to give something a try. He put on his best surfer smile as he by-passed the cue and approached the bouncers. "Guest of Mr. Verone," he mentioned easily, barely even pausing before meaning to walk right in.

The bouncer's arm shot out as he said, "Mr. Verone didn't tell us he was expecting anyone else tonight."

"Well, I was supposed to be here earlier, but I got held up. I really don't want to keep him waiting longer than I have already." Brian looked every bit non-threatening and cool, his easy Cali attitude doing wonders, but he was letting off plenty of Alpha pheromones too. No surprise when they let him walk by, and with an apology even.

He grabbed a Corona at the nearest bar and then wandered around, taking in the club. It was very nice, a bit trendier than was his taste, but nice. He turned down a couple passes from a few of the patrons, more than used to the attention. No, his mind was already on someone in particular and they hadn't even met yet.

It wasn't hard to locate Carter. Based on the description he'd been given and his own educated guess, the lean brunette in the VIP section was him. He had a beauty about him that was different than his mates'. They were more rugged and handsome, where Carter had more pretty features with the sharp angle of his jaw and set of his cheekbones. He dressed to impress and had a commanding air about him. Yeah, that was Verone alright.

Moving in closer, the Alpha caught snippets of conversation. They were clearly talking business, though it was also vague in case of prying ears. _Smart. _Then again, he supposed the Omega would have to be if he had been so successful.

As he moved in even closer, Brian heard one of the men start to mouth off. Another followed suit- something about not approving of an order Verone had given. Brian snorted. If it was one thing you didn't do, it was question the boss. It didn't matter that said boss was an Omega. He could tell all four men with Verone were Alphas, and they were attempting to use that status to make Carter back down. Clearly it wasn't working though, and Brian smiled as the brunette was unmoved in his position.

Ignoring the two Beta bodyguards at the steps, Brian brushed past them like he belonged. They all quickly took note of him, but Brian only sat himself down on the loveseat next to Carter. The Omega raised a brow at him however the blonde simply leaned into the corner of the cushions, looking at the other Alphas present.

"Looks like some people are being bad pups," he remarked, taking a swig of his Corona. All the Alphas glowered at him. He let his icy demeanor take over, the one that had earned him the nicknames Snowman in LA, and the one that his Omegas affectionately termed his "Alpha'tude." "Here's a hint. Don't talk back and you don't end up road kill." He let that sink in a moment, adding a bit of growl as he said, "Now go do what you were told."

With some snarl of his own, Carter took advantage of his associates being thrown off-kilter and barked, "_Go!"_ Brian wasn't sure he'd ever seen Alphas move that fast before when the order didn't come from one of their own. He didn't bother to hide the laugh as they all scrambled away.

Looking over at the intruder in his midst, Carter gave him an once-over. Alpha, that much was obvious from the scent, though the guy wasn't pumping pheromones like most Alphas did- especially when in the presence of an Omega. He was beautiful if Carter was being honest- a trim form, tanned, wispy blonde locks, and icy blue eyes to get lost in.

While Carter was looking him over, Brian didn't mind getting a closer inspection himself. There was a lean muscled build hidden under those designer clothes. He couldn't help but let his mind wander, wishing to peel him out of those layers to see what was underneath. He looked up into grey eyes with hints of blue, and they were gazing right back.

"Pretty bold of you to just waltz in here," Carter noted. He wasn't about to admit to being impressed by the way the Alpha handled his obnoxious associates. "Anyone who knows me wouldn't have the balls to stick their nose in my business."

The stranger smirked. "I know who you are Verone." He took a swig of his Corona as he sprawled out more. His knee brushed against Carter's thigh, but like hell the Omega was going to back away to break the contact.

"Then you're either brave or stupid," he remarked. "Either way, you have an agenda, so spit it out." The smile that crossed the blonde's face was easy-going and bright, and Carter had to fight back the urge to react.

Brian liked this guy already. He reminded the Alpha a lot of his mates- Dom's sure level-headedness mixed with Vince's cocky attitude. Also, the fact he wasn't shedding from Brian's touch told him a lot- Carter wasn't going to back down and the Alpha liked that, respected it. "No agenda," he replied. "Except to see you."

Carter raised a brow at that. "Why?"

"New in town," he explained with a shrug. "Heard a lot about you." Brian sniffed the air again, only confirming his earlier assessment now that the overbearing Alpha presence was cleared out. "Honestly, if I didn't know you were an Omega, I would have never guessed."

"Maskers," the brunette replied. "Keeps the insufferable ignorant asses I deal with just a bit more manageable." His grin was predatory as he added, "Sure, some try to get on me or my operation because of my status. Those people tend not to last long."

"I believe it," Brian replied honestly. "Name's O'Conner, by the way. Brian O'Conner."

"And what brings you to Miami? I'm sure it was more than wanting a meet with me."

Brian grinned, shifting to lean forward. "Dunno. If I knew someone like you were here, I may have decided to come to town sooner."

Carter laughed at that, shaking his head. "Oh God," he managed between breaths. Now _that _was something amusing, and the Omega didn't mind admitting it to himself. Sure, it was a tired line, but coming from this Brian character, it seemed much more genuine. "That's rich."

"Come dance with me," the blonde said, standing up and holding out his hand in offer.

Carter smirked. "Seem awful sure of yourself there O'Conner."

"Course." Brian hit him with a dazzling smile and Carter felt his insides do a little flip. It was hard not to admit how attractive the Alpha was.

Hell, it wouldn't be his first time having a bit of fun with another male nor an Alpha. Really, he knew exactly who had the power in these situations- Alphas would like to think _they _did, but it was the Omegas who had the upper hand. If they said no, that was it. Most Alphas would respect that, and those that didn't, well, Omegas- particularly males- learned to scrap for a reason.

"Why the hell not," Carter finally replied, taking hold of the newcomer's hand and following him to the dance floor. Patrons moved aside when they noticed him, and more than a few looked at Brian in curiosity. The brunette supposed it was to be expected. It wasn't often the infamous Verone took interest in someone.

When Brian pulled him in he was anything but shy. Carter was more than used to confident Alphas, though those tended to borderline arrogant. This one was something different- yeah, he was sure of himself, but it wasn't off-putting as it tended to be. He hated to admit it, but it was rather a turn on- someone who could possibly be able to stand toe to toe with him, yet not be a threat.

Bold as could be, Carter's hands found his hips and didn't shed away from the arms around his waist. That made Brian smile, laying their cheeks together. His nose tickled with the scent the Omega gave off, rich and sweet- distinct from the spice of the masker he used. It was a pleasant scent, and one he'd like to be able to enjoy without the false odors covering it.

"Like what you smell?" Carter inquired, hearing the pleased rumble from his dance partner. It wasn't as though he hadn't been doing the same.

"You smell as beautiful as you look," he replied sincerely.

Carter chuckled, but was flattered all the same. It wasn't just some line- it was far too honest for that. The Omega nuzzled into the others neck, taking in the musky aroma. It was heady and potent, like most Alphas, though this one didn't make his nose curl. Instead, it made him feel safe, and his arms draped down around Brian's hips as he moved closer in response.

The music had slowed then, a break from the pounding beat, and Brian appreciated it. It wouldn't do good to get himself too worked up, though he was finding it hard with the Omega in his arms. It felt so _right _for him to be there, and the Alpha certainly recognized the signs for what they were. He took a chance and placed a soft kiss on the other's cheek, though the response certainly caught him off guard.

The brunette smiled softly at the innocent kiss, and before he could think better on it he turned his head and pressed their lips together. It wasn't a very long kiss, just as gentle and chaste as Brian's had been. It was promising none-the-less.

Carter pulled away then, still smiling. "Thanks for the dance, O'Conner, but I should be getting back to the compound. Lots of business to attend to."

Brian smiled back, tilting his head. "Well, if you need any help…"

"I'll find you," Carter assured. He knew how to find _anyone _in Miami. "Goodnight O'Conner."

"See you soon, Carter," Brian's voice followed as he picked his way back to the VIP area. When the Omega turned though, the blonde had already disappeared. Shaking his head, Carter couldn't help but wonder just what he'd gotten himself into.

He didn't have long to wait. In fact, Brian became a regular fixture at not only Pearl but the compound as well. It was rather strange how he just seamlessly blended, as though he'd always been there. Not that Carter was opposed to his company.

They flirted shamelessly, and moved on to a bit more than kissing. It wasn't long in fact before their new partnership spread through Miami's underbelly. Though, when Carter heard the whispers that he had an Alpha, well, something clicked in his head.

There was only one way to settle things.


	2. Chapter 2

When Brian checked in with Mia he was thrilled with the news she had for him. At last his two Omegas had called. She couldn't give him details on the phone, but they were safe and had passed along a contact number. That number turned out to be for a garage, and he could hear the Omegas fighting for control of the phone when they'd been called to it.

"It's called speaker," Brian mused, chuckling a bit.

Having stuck their heads together to settle the phone between them, Vince cracked, "It's Panama. You're lucky they get cable."

"Panama?" the Alpha questioned. "I've been making myself sick worrying for you two. What's going on?"

Dom sighed and set about explaining the situation. They had arrived in Baja, to the beach house they'd secured long ago as their safe house, but found it was compromised. Somehow the feds had managed to trace the purchase, despite them using a third party. Luckily, they were paranoid enough not to put all their eggs in one basket and had the cache of ill-gotten money elsewhere- including stuffed into a car they'd sent to an associate in Panama.

They had hesitated to call Harry, thinking perhaps Racer's Edge might have been getting tapped, but eventually they just had to risk it to get a message to Mia and therefore to Brian. They hadn't wanted their Alpha to worry, and in truth they were just as concerned if Brian was safe himself.

Brian sighed, holding his head. "I'm just glad you're both alright."

"Are _you _alright?" Dom questioned.

"Yeah. I'm in Miami." He bit his lip a moment before admitting, "I miss you both so much. I wish you could come here, but…"

"Worried it's still not safe?" Dom guessed.

"Screw that," Vince groused. "We're comin' to you."

"Vince…" Brian warned.

"Well then," he argued. "Come to us. It should be safer, right?"

"Yeah," the Alpha agreed. "Except..."

"Except what, Bri?" Dom asked.

"There's this Omega here and…" Brian sighed. "I was thinking of bringing him in with us. Claiming him." There was silence on the other end. _Oh this is not going well at all… _"Of course I'm not making that choice alone. I want your opinions on it too, but… There's no way I can sneak him out of Miami without the feds knowing."

"You mean this guy's on the feds' radar?!" Vince barked. "You're supposed to be lyin' low!"

"Well, he's got damn good protection here. But those greased palms don't stretch outta the city." A light went off in Brian's head. "Actually, that's perfect. Why didn't I think of that before?" He grinned then. "Do you think you can get to Miami without getting snagged?"

"Bri, this is us you're talkin' about," Dom remarked and he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good. Hiding in plain sight. No one will be able to touch us here under Carter's protections. That'll give us time to make arrangements to get the hell outta dodge."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." There was a pause before Dom added, "And we'll be talking about this _other Omega_ when we get there."

"Promise, Dom." Brian gave them a couple different phone numbers- his burner cell he'd purchased and Tej's Garage. He had debated on giving them the number to the compound, or at the least Pearl, but that direct a link to Carter would be tricky to write off so those would have to be enough. "You check in every day, you hear me? No more of this radio silence shit."

"Yeah, yeah, Buster," Vince replied, but there was a fondness there. "We love you."

Warmth filled Brian's chest. "Love you too."

* * *

It didn't take long for Carter to pick up on the fact that Brian wanted him in a way that was more than just someone to have fun with. That was when the fight came, and the Alpha had been expecting nothing less. The brunette took a page from Dom's playbook, blindsiding him when he came in the door of the mansion.

Brian went skidding across the floor, and he pushed himself up to meet Carter's challenging gaze. Without warning, the Omega struck again and the fight was on. Unlike Dom and Vince, Carter was built more lean and moved with speed and agility rather than brute strength. It only ended when Brian managed to pin Carter down, but the Omega hadn't made it easy.

There was still part of Carter that wanted to continue the fight, snarling up at him. After a few moments of gazing at the calm Alpha above him though, the brunette relaxed. Brian eased up his grip, but continued to hover there in silent question. Eventually Carter tilted his chin back, accepting Brian as his Alpha.

Brian took hold of his chin, making the Omega look at him. The Alpha shook his head. "I'll gladly accept you, Carter. But there's things you gotta know about before you should make that choice."

The Omega licked his lips, the first time Brian had seen hesitation in his body language. "Alright," he answered, taking the hand up offered to him. Brian led him into the living room, sitting them down onto the couch.

"The reason I'm in Miami is 'cause I'm dodgin' the feds."

Carter smirked. "You think I don't know this already? My spies tell me everything, Brian. I know you had a team that did hijackings, that you were almost caught and have a warrant on your head. How do you think you've been here all this time without issue? I called the dogs off the scent."

Brian nodded, figuring that to be the case. "Did your contacts tell you 'bout my Omegas?" Watching Carter's face fall, he knew the answer. "I have two Omegas, Carter. We're mated." The brunette looked away, trying to hide the volley of emotions on his face.

It wasn't anything new or unusual. Alphas were allowed to take multiple mates if they were able to support more than one partner. All parties had to be in agreement, as they were all equals under the law- even if not in their own home depending on the dynamics of individual personalities and values involved. Granted, Carter wasn't sure he'd ever heard of an Alpha claiming more than one Omega before.

"I… I thought I would be your first," Carter admitted. "Maybe even only." Being the _third _mate? He would be the bottom of the totem pole, probably nothing more than someone to breed. What kind of life was _that_?

As though reading his mind, Brian assured, "I don't operate on rank, Carter. My mates are equal in my eyes, and you'd be no different."

"Guess I shouldn't have expected any different from you," the Omega replied, the hint of a smile on his face. Brian was a respectable Alpha, one that didn't push and followed the ideas on how society thought they should act. On the other hand, he was certainly not of the old school variety that went on the very outdated principles on hierarchy and status. Still… "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Brian shrugged. "Honestly, I wasn't sure how to broach the subject. We've only known each other a week Carter. I didn't wanna scare you off if you thought I was moving too fast." The blonde took hold of his hand. "But I know what I want. Know where you belong…" Their eyes met and he smiled softly. "You belong with me, Carter. You're the final piece of the puzzle we've been missing."

Carter couldn't help but delight at those words. He felt the same about Brian, but the idea that the Alpha was a package deal… How could he know if they'd even be compatible if they weren't even there? "Where are they?"

"Panama. Made 'em run a different way so I could lead the feds off. It was actually _their _hijacking operation, long before I showed up." Carter seemed impressed by that. "Talked to 'im today actually. They'll be comin' here to meet you."

The Omega was surprised by that. "You told them about me?"

"Of course. Want you to be partta our lives." He frowned as he admitted, "That's the first I've spoken to them since LA."

Carter scooted closer as he said, "Tell me about them." If they were important to Brian, and if he wanted to be a part of his life too, then Carter would have to know more about them.

Brian smiled softly at that, taking it as a good sign and wrapping his arm around Carter's shoulder. He pulled the Omega in, nuzzling into his hair when he snuggled against him. "Let's see…"

For the next hour or so, Carter sat there listening to the Alpha's stories about Dom and Vince, as well as the rest of the team that was their extended family. He had to admit, the other Omegas sounded intriguing. All the same, he was nervous about meeting them, what they would actually be like, and what they would think of them. Brian didn't say as much, but he knew his inclusion into their family hinged on their approval of him.

Pushing that aside, Carter leaned in and gave the Alpha a warm kiss. Brian smiled against his lips, murmuring affections. For now, Carter was content to remind himself why he fell so hard and fast for Brian, why he wanted to call him his Alpha.

* * *

Brian was underneath the Skyline when he heard a rumbling engine pull up to the garage. Rolling out, he sat up on the crawler to see who it was. The car- which turned out to be a classic Roadrunner- shut off and from it emerged a pair of familiar faces. The Alpha was flying across the garage and out the open bay door in seconds.

"Dom! V!" Both Omegas looked up and smiled, rushing to meet him. They connected in a tangle of limbs, desperate kisses, and soft whimpers. "Missed you so much," Brian managed to murmur between kisses.

"Missed you more," Dom admitted, Vince humming in agreement as he nibbled on Brian's jaw.

Their reunion was cut short though by laughter. "Yo, dawg," Tej spoke up. "Not in front of the garage." The race organizer gave him a wink when they turned to him. Dom laughed, while Vince ducked his head. Brian only smiled. "These your boys?" the Beta asked, walking up to them as they let go of their vice grips on each other.

"Yeah, this is Dom and Vince," he introduced. "This here's Tej, local point man for races." Both Omegas' eyes lit up at that and they grinned.

"Your Alpha here says you're both good. If ya want, I can hook ya up with some slots."

"That'd be great," Dom replied. "We need to get V a new car first."

Brian frowned. They had taken off in the Mazda and Maxima, and clearly had since ditched them, probably before even crossing the border- though certainly after the scare with the Baja house. The Roadrunner would be a good start to building a racing car for Dom. It seemed solid and it was honestly more his cup of tea than the RX-7 had ever been.

"I think I could win him something nice with that," Brian mentioned coyly, nodding towards the Skyline.

"Wow! She's gorgeous, Bri!" Vince admitted, walking over to run his hand along the hood, starting to walk around it.

Brian smiled at the compliment but frowned when Tej pointed out the obvious. "I doubt there's anyone who'd put a pink slip up against you, Bullet. They barely wanna fork over the bills." That was true enough. Most of the time, Tej had to be tricky about the situation to get him into a race anymore.

"Oh, I'll get V a car," Dom assured. He looked at Brian, teasingly adding, "And since you've been cleanin' up that well, you can pay for the parts it'll need."

The Alpha chuckled, but then nuzzled into Dom's neck. "Anything for my mates. You know that."

"Then how 'bout you show us where your place is," Vince put in, cocking a hip to the side in a very uncharacteristic way- well, to anyone who didn't know him like Brian and Dom did. He could be pretty sexual in his own right.

Brian chuckled, but grabbed Dom to pull him along. He snatched Vince's wrist as he passed by. "Right out back," the Alpha purred. He didn't miss the quizzical looks they gave him, but all would be explained shortly.

"Guess I'll be seein' ya later, Bullet," Tej called after them.

Going out back, the trio was face to face with a houseboat. In truth he hadn't stayed there since he and Carter became involved, save for a night or two, but it was still on loan to him from Tej and there was _no way _this reunion would take place anywhere near the mansion or Carter. "Home sweet home."

"Hope you still don't get seasick, V," Dom teased and the other Omega glared at him.

"Don't worry," Brian assured, "you don't really feel the movement because the canal is a no wake zone. Well,, save for the weekends when Tej hosts jet ski races."

"Is there anything the guy doesn't have races for?" Dom asked as they stepped on board.

"Not really. If he can make money off it, then it's free game. He's a good guy though."

The houseboat wasn't much to look at and there were a few dirty pieces of clothing and leftover beer bottles, pop cans, and take out containers strewn about. Honestly, he should have thought of cleaning the place up. He knew the pair would be arriving in Miami at any time. Thankfully it seemed that they were more focused on their reunion than the state of his living space.

Brian found himself tackled onto the bed- a bit small for three, not that you'd hear them complaining. He laughed as his mates pressed against him, both nuzzling and rubbing against him. They were working their scents back into his skin, reclaiming him.

He smelled of Carter, he knew it, so the possessive growls and nips were to be expected. Alphas may have been the dominants, but Brian was no dummy- he knew when to shut up and appease his Omegas. As though he really minded the added attention, especially after so long. He let them push and pull at him, laying him back on the bed to methodically nuzzle, rub, lick, and bite at him until he was a babbling mess of want and desire.

Taking a deep inhale of them both, Brian sighed happily as he once again could detect his own scent on the Omegas. "I missed you so much," he murmured, nuzzling them.

Vince licked his jaw and Dom was nibbling on his ear. They practically purred in response. Brian smiled, pulling them each in for a kiss. Whispering exactly what he wanted to do with his mates, Brian wasn't surprised at the twin grins he received.

It wasn't until after they were done reclaiming each other, when his Omegas laid wrapped in his arms on either side of him, that he truly felt at peace since he'd run from LA.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling around the back of the compound, Brian parked in his usual spot. He got out of the Skyline, waiting on his Omegas to get out of the Roadrunner that parked behind him. Both of them were looking at the mansion. "This is the place, huh?" Dom asked rhetorically.

"Yup." Brian motioned for them to follow, noting how Vince already had a scowl plastered on his face. At least it seemed Dom was being open-minded. Hopefully it stayed that way.

Walking by the pool, Carter appeared from the back doors. He smiled at Brian, walking down to meet him. "Hey, Bri," he greeted warmly, placing a kiss to his lips.

Brian smiled, taking his hand as he turned to look at his Omegas. "I want you to meet Dominic and Vince." He didn't miss the way the pair were looking at Carter with disdain, undoubtedly for the kiss. Still, Brian had to make it clear how serious he was, and so stepped behind Carter, wrapping his arms around his waist. "And this is Carter Verone."

Vince growled at the gesture and Dom scowled. Carter smirked, leaning back into his embrace. He could smell the other Omegas all over the Alpha, and as far as Carter was concerned Brian was _his_- claim or no claim. "Come on," the brunette prompted, taking hold of Brian's hand and starting to walk back inside. "Lunch is ready."

Brian jerked his head to the side, motioning for them to follow. Vince snorted but begrudgingly did so- mostly because Dom grabbed his bicep and was dragging him along, like it or not. "If I have to do this stupid meet and greet," he hissed at his mate, "so do you."

"They seem thrilled to be here," Carter commented to the Alpha dryly.

"They'll warm up to you, don't worry." Carter shot him a sideways glance, not particularly believing that.

Brian pulled out a chair around the small kitchen table for Carter to take a seat. They would have normally been outside eating lunch but it was a rather sweltering day, and Brian had managed to talk the man out of using the formal dining room. The kitchen would be more than fine- hell it was the size of his houseboat just about.

As Brian pulled out another chair to sit next to Carter, Dom slid in it. He smirked up at the blonde. "Thanks babe," he mentioned.

On to him, Brian rolled his eyes. He bent over, kissing Dom's cheek. "Behave," the Alpha ordered under his breath. All he got was a cheeky grin.

As he looked across the table, Vince was standing there waiting. "What? I don't get my seat pulled out Buster?"

"Needy Omegas," Brian quipped, but there was a smile on his face. He pulled out Vince's chair as well, placing a kiss on his cheek.

That left Brian at the opposite end as Carter, and he didn't miss said Omega's scowl either. The pair had purposefully separated them, staking their claim and ostracizing Carter. It was a passive aggressive move, and certainly not one below them to pull. He'd have to scold them for it later, but honestly he couldn't say much given they were in their rights as his mates.

As they ate- a nice, light meal with fresh fruits, sandwiches, and the like- Brian tried to get the three talking. He'd already told Carter a lot about his mates, so they should at least know about him in return. "So Carter, why don't you tell them about yourself," he prodded.

The brunette was cool as could be, though Brian knew him well enough by then to see the hint of nervous energy. "Well, what did Bri tell you?" he asked them.

"Nothing," Dom answered. The two looked at each other, Carter not hiding his surprise. He glanced at Brian then back to Dom. "We weren't able to get in touch with Bri until a few days ago."

Nodding, Carter replied, "He told me. I just assumed he would have said something about me at least."

"Other than that the feds are sniffin' around you too," Vince spoke up. "Nope."

Carter nodded. "Yeah, they're nothing to worry about." He popped another grape in his mouth. "Amazing what a kickback or two can accomplish."

Brian's lips curled a bit. "Carter's got a helluva operation down here." He toasted him with his Corona before taking a drink.

"Must be with these digs," Vince commented. "Though, not really my style."

"I imagine your style is more a garage," Carter replied.

"Damn straight," Dom answered to that, chuckling a bit before taking a drink of his beer.

"I'm pretty sure you were born in a garage Dom," Brian remarked, which caused his mates to laugh.

"Wrench in one hand, Corona in the other," was the man's reply, Vince nodding in agreement.

Carter smiled softly at that. "Well," he began, swinging the topic back around, "Bri told me 'bout the operation you had going yourselves. Not bad. Bit crude, but not bad."

Vince snorted. "Crude my ass. That took precision and skill."

"And a big set of balls," the blonde added. "With a side of crazy." He had always felt his stomach do nervous flips as Vince would take the leap onto the semi. With the addition of Brian, he was back up in case Dom couldn't get into position as Vince had outright refused to let anyone else take his place. Just the thought of how much worse the last run could have been…

"You're one to talk," Dom put in. The Alpha supposed he wasn't in a position to gripe, as he had been the one to jump from the car he shared with Leon onto the semi to save Vince. Then while Letty and Leon were busy drawing gunfire, he'd helped his Omega into Dom's car, barely managing to jump over himself as a shotgun blast ripped through the semi window next to him.

"Well, we're all still here," he answered. "That's all that matters." All the same, his hand reached out to Vince's right forearm, where the scars were still an angry red as they continued to heal internally. The brunette just laid his hand over top, giving Brian a little smile before looking over at Dom.

The Alpha chanced a glance to Carter and saw him smiling softly, just taking it all in. He met Brian's gaze when he noticed him looking, his smile growing and he nodded his head. That made Brian smile brightly back. It was going better than he expected, not that he was willing to complain.

They sat around talking for another hour or so. Lunch had long been finished, but it seemed Dom and Vince were settling in. They listened to Carter tell them about his business and his past- growing up in Argentina before coming to the U.S. as a pre-teen when his parents divorced. The man may have been brought up in privilege, but everything he had today, he'd earned for himself. It may not have been through completely legal or moral means, but it was still his- just as the team tried to better themselves through less than scrupulous methods.

After Dom finished recounting a story about him and Vince in their younger years, Brian got up to get them all another round of beers. "Bring that one wine you wanted to try," Carter suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." He looked at his mates. "I don't suppose you two want any." Their raised brows made him laugh and he brought them their Coronas. "Won't kill ya y'know."

"Speak for yourself Buster," Vince quipped, popping the top on the beer.

Brian brought down two glasses and reached into the wine fridge for the sweet white wine that had caught his eye the other day. Carter had an affinity for good wine and had been teaching the Alpha what he knew about them. Brian would take his mates' teasing, as he found he actually enjoyed the stuff on occasion and it seemed like a day for something a bit more special.

He set everything down in front of Carter, handing him the tool to uncork the bottle. The Omega smiled softly at him, opening the wine and pouring them each a glass. "Thank you," Brian said, taking the offered glass and kissing Carter on the cheek.

As he took a sip, the brunette asked, "What do you think?"

Brian smiled as the sweet taste filled his mouth and gave a little nod. "Apparently I know how to pick wine now." Carter chuckled, shaking his head. Although, he couldn't deny it was indeed a good choice.

They moved into the living room, talking and drinking, Carter carrying the bottle of wine. For a pair who didn't care to try any, the other two Omegas eventually tasted some from Brian's glass and ended up passing the bottle back and forth. It was enough for Carter to look at them in horror and Brian to laugh at all three of them.

Eventually though, the laughter died down and Brian had to broach the subject. His Omegas were lounging on either side of him on the couch while Carter sat in the plush chair next to it at an angle. "So, what do we think of Carter?" he asked the pair, and he didn't miss the way said Omega became stock still. Brian looked between Dom and Vince, seeing they were both thinking. His fingers carded through brunette hair as he asked, "V?"

The Omega shrugged before falling down onto the couch, head in Brian's lap. Not that the blonde was accepting of that, poking him in the side. "I dunno. Don't ya think it's a little soon to wanna claim 'im?"

Brian smirked at that. "As I recall, I claimed _you _both after two weeks."

Vince didn't have anything to say to that, and Dom surprised them all by laying his chin on Brian's shoulder and admitting, "I like 'im."

After a moment, Brian smiled and asked, "So, you think we can do some dates and see how it goes?" Dom nodded, and when they both looked to Vince, he grumbled but nodded all the same. "Carter?" The final Omega looked between them all and then back at Brian, nodding the ok.

Brian smiled in that brilliant way of his, truly happy in the moment.

* * *

It was about a week and a half later when Carter woke up to an empty bed. He was curious as to where the others could be and got a shower before dressing in casual attire- well, casual for him in slacks and a half-open button-down- to head downstairs. He heard laughter and followed it to the pool where the other Omegas were rough-housing. It appeared the game was to see who could drown the other first and Carter merely shook his head.

"Hey!" he protested as they splashed water in his direction.

They both looked up with matching grins that Carter couldn't help but return. What could he say; the pair had weaseled their way under his skin as easily as Brian had. "Hey, Carter," Dom greeted, swimming over to the edge. "Gonna join us?"

Carter shook his head. "That's alright. Have you two eaten breakfast yet?" When they shook his head, he offered to go have some made. "But, uh, where's Bri? You guys sure got up early today." Without waking him as well, which was a feat.

Vince shrugged. "We actually just got up 'bout half hour ago." They'd pretty much rolled out of bed, put their shorts on, and bounded off for a morning swim. "No idea where Bri is. Was gone when we woke up."

"Odd." There was nothing on the schedule for the day that required the Alpha's attention. He'd taken to including Brian in the business, even more so when Dom and Vince came into the picture. Carter wasn't sure why, other than that he felt the need for them to be more a part of his life. He shrugged it off and headed inside to order them up some brunch.

Food was being served out by the pool- Dom and Vince toweling off- when Brian made an appearance. "And where've you been?" Carter decided to ask for all of them.

Brian only smiled that casual surfer-boy smile of his and answered, "Had some arrangements to take care of."

"Like?"

All he got that time was a sly grin, a kiss on the cheek, and a change of subject. "So, I was thinkin' we could all do somethin' fun tonight. What's everyone up for?"

"Race?" Vince suggested. They all knew it was only because he was itching to try out the new car Dom had won him. The Roadrunner had easily been brought up to racing specs, and after that it was all the matter of finding the right target- which just happened to be a Mazda RX-8- and then racing for pinks. The Mazda received a few mods and a nice new blue paint job- big surprise- but at least the shark decals were left off- most likely because Vince didn't want to hear the teasing any longer. It had been Jesse's idea, and it wasn't as though he, or anyone else, could ever tell the kid "no."

"I was thinking something more… intimate," Brian replied.

"Movie night?" Dom offered.

"Got anything good, Carter?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I ever have company outside business?"

"Pay-per-view it is," Brian concluded. "V can get his romantic comedy fix."

Said Omega choked on his drink, and glared at the others for laughing. "Take that back Buster."

"Please," Dom retorted. "Your last pick was _Love Actually._"

"I was sayin' it for Mia, asshole."

"Uh huh."

The playful banter settled in and the laughter followed. Brian couldn't help but sit back and look at the men he loved and conclude that this was all he needed out of life.

* * *

It was after a few movies, when everyone was yawning and talking about bed, that Brian announced that the evening wasn't quite done yet. He beckoned the trio of Omegas outside and they trailed him down to the beach. The full moon cast a glow over everything and Brian took hold of Carter's hand, pulling him in to kiss him softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wanna be able to do right by you… But this is the best I can give."

Carter was looking at him in confusion, but then his gaze drifted to the Alpha's hand as he held something out. A ring?! His eyes returned to Brian's, wide with shock. "You want to claim me?"

Brian nodded, smiling a bit. "Like I said, this is the best I can do right now. We can't go make it official what with the three of us being wanted, but… We wanted you to know you're ours Carter."

The other two Omegas had stepped up behind Brian, giving Carter smug looks. Dom put his forearm on Brian's shoulder, leaning there, while Vince wrapped an arm around his waist. They were all looking at Carter for an answer. That came in the form of arms being thrown around the three of them, trying to pull them all in at the same time.

"Take it that's a yes," Brian laughed.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Of course that's a yes," he chastised before kissing him soundly.

Brian couldn't help but remember back to the claiming ceremony he, Dom, and Vince had in LA. It was out on the beach with just the team and a few other close friends. It wasn't fancy but it was just what they wanted. The Alpha wished he could give that same thing to Carter- for him to feel the same happiness they had, to have their claim properly recognized. However, this would have to do for the time being.

Getting down on one knee, Brian slipped the band onto Carter's left ring finger. Then he said the same words he had promised to Dom and Vince not so very long ago. "Carter, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for all the days of my life. To be your Alpha, to protect you, and provide you with anything you may ever want or need." He wet his lips in attempt to keep his composure. "I'm not perfect, but I'll try to be." Carter smiled at him as Brian asked, "Will you be mine?"

"Of course I will."

"Will you be _ours_?" he asked then.

Carter nodded, smile growing. "Yours."

Brian surged upward, kissing him deeply. They could feel Dom and Vince crowding in on either side, and they managed to each get a kiss of their own. Carter took a step back for air, laughing at the overpowering feeling of it all. "Aren't I supposed to say something too?" he inquired.

Dom leaned in to whisper in his ear what to say, the same words he and Vince had both told their Alpha and mate. Carter nodded, biting at his lip a moment before telling Brian, "I'll be your Omega, your mate, and stand beside you in love all the days of my life. Will you be mine, Brian?"

The Alpha smiled, kissing Carter in response before whispering, "Always."

The Omega smirked as he glanced between the two others, grabbing onto their shirts and pulling them in. "And what about you two?" he asked, dropping the earlier formality.

"I suppose we can keep you around," Vince answered.

Dom chuckled as he nuzzled Carter's cheek. "Yours," he confirmed, parroted by Vince.

And just like that, Brian found everything was right in their world. The last piece of the puzzle they were missing slotted into place and he felt whole. For Vince and Dom it was very much the same feeling, though perhaps for Carter it was a bit overwhelming. Gaining three mates at once and feeling his life change forever, tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face into his Alpha's neck to keep them from being seen.

They all stood out there on the beach, holding onto each other, trading lazy kisses and words of affection. Carter sniffed, pulling back to wipe his face. No one teased him for crying though- in fact he found they were all just smiling softly. On closer inspection however, he could tell they had been doing the same and he hadn't even noticed. He'd been too overcome with the flood of emotions, having never known any kind of true love in his life, not even from his own parents. To have that love three times over…

He wiped at his eyes some more, feeling the new ring against his skin. Carter realized he hadn't really looked at it, and when he did he found it was a titanium band with three small diamonds set into it. It differed greatly from his other mates' rings, but then they were all reflective of their personalities. Dom's was a tungsten chainlink ring, while Vince had a black titanium with a hammered finish, and Brian's titanium band had a wide channel of brilliant blue between the silver metal.

"It's perfect, Bri," Carter concluded. He smirked as he realized, "So that's where you were today."

Brian nodded. "Well, that, and finding us a new bed." His Omegas all smirked at that. They had been dealing with the King bed, but they needed something just a bit bigger to sleep four grown men comfortably. "It'll be here tomorrow."

"How're we supposed to break it in then if it's not here?" Carter asked coyly.

Laughing, Brian wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him in. "It's called a honeymoon period Carter. There's plenty of time to break in the whole _house_." The Omegas all rumbled in approval.

"Ever do it on a beach before, Carter?" Dom asked in the Omega's ear.

Vince grinned, catching onto his train of thought and leaning in on Carter's other side. "You get sand in some fucked up places, but it's completely worth it."

Without even waiting for a reply, Brian pounced his newest mate back onto the sand.

They were all laughing between kisses, bodies melding together. Hands roved, teeth marked, lips tasted. Out under the moonlight, on the private stretch of beach, next to the crashing waves, they vowed not just with words.

Brian looked at the moon, thanking every deity he knew of that he had found these three men. These men who loved him, loved each other, whom he loved in return. His Omegas. As Brian looked towards the future in his mind's eye, all he could see was happiness. Like the waves that crashed onto the shore, they would go with the ebb and flow, and they would always be content as long as they had each other.

/End

* * *

**A/N: Well, this isn't really the end. I have a whole bunch more that's actually written. The plan was to break them into two oneshots. Except when I started finishing this out, I got carried away- big surprise- and it ended up a short story. The next one has all the things you'd expect of an A/B/O- heat sex, mpreg, the works.**

**For obvious reasons though, I'm going to step away from the F&F fandom for a bit, just until I get my head on straight. I finished this one only because it was so close to completion and, as I said at the beginning, I felt it was a good dedication to Paul and his work, to have a happy story of love that included all the men who belong to Bri and vice versa through the series- well, in my opinion at least. Although, I'm continuing the Brother Johns series only for similar reasons as well, because the next one is almost complete and it's a story of love and devotion.**

**Until then, I'm going to bury myself in the Riddick fandom most likely… maybe work on branching into the Blade fandom as I've been trying to. Then, when situation (somewhat) normal comes along, I can get working on taking care of all these sequel projects and the stories that are over half way done that I drifted away from for some reason or another. Even when I feel like I can really tackle the fandom again, I'm most likely going to have to stay away from angst, death, etc. for quite a bit. I'm sorry to disappoint any of you, and hopefully we'll all get through this together.**


End file.
